In wireless telecommunication networks, the Long-Term Evolution, or “LTE,” is defined as a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. The LTE standard is developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”). An exemplary LTE access network is a wireless network of base stations, or evolved NodeBs (“eNBs”), that are interconnected without a centralized intelligent controller. By distributing the intelligence among the eNBs in LTE network, the time for setting up a connection with a mobile device (e.g., user equipment (UE)) is reduced as well as the time required for a handover to another eNB. Furthermore, through the development of the LTE standard, mobile devices are able to increase their capacity and speed using a different radio interface together with core network improvements.
As with any Radio Access Technology, an exemplary LTE network utilizes radio link budgeting. A link budget on a UE is described as an account of the gains and losses from the transmitter of the UE, through the medium (free space, cable, waveguide, fiber, etc.) to the receiver in the telecommunication system. The link budget calculations may be used to estimate a maximum allowed signal attenuation between the UE and the eNB. For instance, an exemplary link budget calculation may be: received power (dBm)=transmission power+gains−losses.
Certain classes of LTE devices, such as the UE, are expected to operate at the maximum allowable transmit power in the uplink communication to the eNB, such as +23 dBm as defined by the 3GPP. However, while operating at the maximum transmit power, the UE also consumes a large amount of power from the battery.
For battery-constrained systems, a large current draw from multiple components at the same time is likely to trigger a battery alarm, such as an undervoltage lockout (“UVLO”), if the battery voltage drops to a critical value. An UVLO may be used to monitor the battery charge and/or turn off an electronic circuit in the UE if the battery voltage drops below a specific threshold, thereby protecting the components of the UE. One skilled in the art would understand that this condition may be referred to as “peak power syndrome.” Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to mitigate the effects of peak power syndrome through improved transmission power management.